Three's Just Right
by LeeshaBean
Summary: A series of one shots about Gwen, Courtney and Duncan sharing an apartment together and attempting to handle their complicated relationship.Polyamorous Gwuncney. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Introduction

**( AN: hi guys it's Leesh here. So this story will be a series of small one shots about Duncan, Gwen and Courtney living together and how different they are e.g there will be a chapter on exercises regimes, sleep patterns and eating habits. If you have any ideas for later chapters please send me a message! Don't forget to R&R hope you enjoy) **

Things were quite abnormal in the Garcia-Evans-Yu household. An abnormality that most people would not understand but to them it was completely rational. They we're used to it though - the dirty looks, the hushed gossiping whispers and the unnessaseray vulgar slurs every-time they walked out of the house. Of course their predicament was a little strange but to them it was perfect.

Courtney Garcia, a Hispanic law abiding perfectionist who's actions and life events were thoroughly planned out years before Evans, a mischievous tattooed bad boy who lived for the thrill of danger and took things at his own pace. Gwen Yu, a broody apathetic artist who let her emotions take charge of her was a combination that on paper,was just a recipe for heart break and needless violence. But in reality the bizarre mix of personalities and cultures suppressing moulded together nicely.

The three of them had stopped trying to give their relationship a name, most would call it a long term threesome but to them they'd spit on someone who dared to call it that. The word threesome made them feel uneasy. It was a dirty word with only a sexual meaning which could not compare to the emotional connection the three of them shared.

They had all met previously in their late teens on a show called total drama and all had romantic connections between each other. The media became obsessed with their relations with each other during season 3. The 'love triangle' went viral and was talked about all over the world. After that had died down, during the making of season 5 things were starting to make amends especially with Gwen and Courtney. The two began to fall for each other and dated for a whole after the season had finished. Once Duncan was finally out of jail the three met up again at a reunion party for all of the cast. That was the time when they all discovered the feelings between each of them and that these feelings would not simply go away with the flick of a wrist. They decided to give their slightly twisted romance a go and that is how they got into the predicament their in now, 3 24 year olds sharing an apartment on the outskirts of Canadian in an attempt to escape the never ending they fight sometimes and they're living arrangements weren't ideal but to them they wouldn't change it for the world.


	2. Memorial

**(Hey guys It's Leesh, I'm sorry for not updating in a while but i've been really busy with family issues and stuff. Also sorry for the heavy chapter, next one is going to be light and funny i promise! don't forget to R&R~)**

**Memorial**

The 28th of October was a special date for Gwen. It was the only date that influenced her entire change in demeanour. She wore more black than usual and the expression etched on her face displayed that of a wax figure, dull eyed and emotionless. Her blue lips and dark eye makeup was gone and replaced with a fresh pale hair was also tied back with her bangs clipped out of the way of her face. As she looked in the mirror she remembered the words of a man she could only see in the clouded fragments of her memories.

_"You look so pretty without makeup you shouldn't hide behind your hair 내 사랑__"_

For today was the date that 10 years ago today Gwen's father was reported missing. There was a collapse in the section of the mine where he and a few others were working and now a team of firemen were desperately trying to remove the debris to rescue them. After four days of worry induced insomnia and crippling fear a police officer came to their door and unfortunately the unsettling feeling in the bottom of Gwen's gut was right.

They'd found her farther along with the 5 other men working along side him.

There were no survivors.

Everyone had died upon the impact of the collapse.

Her farther had been buried alive.

The 28th of October was a day expected to be filled with silence. Gwen hardly spoke a word and barley even looked at Duncan and Courtney all day but it was to be expected when this time of year came. On the 28th of October all Gwen did was exist. She would normally just lock herself in the room or sit at the coffe table for hours staring into nothingness. So it was a complete shock that today Gwen had entered the living room where Courtney and Duncan were watching something on tv and sat beside them. Both of them tried encouraging her to speak with sweet words like "how are you feeling?" Or "would you like some coffee?" but they didn't expect her to say anything, she never did on days like this. It was even more of a shock when Gwen began to speak, it wasn't much and the words were just louder than a whisper but they were words all the same.

"I want you to come."

Both Duncan and Courtney whipped their heads around to face Gwen hoping to find out which person she directed her statement at.

"Both of you"

They continued to stare at her waiting for an expiation of where they were apparently going and why she has suddenly chosen to voice this.

"To the memorial"

Those words hit Courtney and Duncan like a tonne of bricks. Within seconds both jumped to their feet and rushed off to get coats and various items. Normally Courtney would go off on a long lecture about how inconvenient it was of her to just expect people to drop everything they were doing at the last minute and how utterly selfish it was. But this time it didn't matter, Courtney was so relieved that Gwen was actually asking for support that it didn't matter how inconvenient it would be. Gwen was usually a very stubborn person and would never rely on anyone else even if she was in great need of support so Courtney knew this cry for help was desperate and wouldn't happen again for years. Courtney insisted she'd drive to the memorial as Gwen was in no fit state to do so and Duncan only had a license for his motorbike. Duncan sat in the back with Gwen, holding her hand while tenderly tracing small circles with his thumb over her skin in an attempt to comfort her. The whole car ride was silent one. Duncan attempted to make conversation many times during the car ride there but everytime he tried the lump in his throat. He wished he could say the right words to make her feel at ease and to let her know that they were here for her. He couldn't though, he was known for saying the wrong thing and fucking everything up and he wasn't prepared to do that. This time he'd just remain silent and focus on other ways if communicating to her.

The three of them exited the car and took a deep breath before walking hand in hand into the memorial hall. The ceremony was fairly standard like any other memorial service with long over used speeches of how much hurt and pain this unfortunate disaster has caused and how much they will be missed. After the ceremony was finished everyone was ushered into another room with refreshments while the family and friends of the deceased minors talked amongst themselves in dreary monotone manner. Gwen couldn't stand it, she didn't want to grieve any longer and she felt like if she stayed with these people for another minutes she'd go crazy. She just wanted to get out of that room and find her father. She needed to see him. The three of them finally found themselves stood at the graveside where Gwen's farther lay, Gwen in the middle with Courtney and Duncan either side of her. The feeling of resent and mourning settled heavy among the 3 adults as Gwen knelt down and placed a single white rose on her fathers grave. Days like this were always silent, the days where so little was said but the thoughts and actions of one another spoke a thousand words. Gwen stood up from her kneeling passion and intertwined her fingers with Duncan's and Courtney's again. She squeezed their hands tighter as she cast her eyes on the gravestone infont of her. For the first time in a long while Gwen smiled on October 28th. Not a forced smile or one hiding regret and remorse but a genuine content smile. A single year slid down her cheek as she began to whisper in a shaky voice.

"Dad,there's two important people that i would really like you to meet"


End file.
